smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Piximp for the Smurfs
"A Piximp for the Smurfs" is the fifth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts at Lord Balthazar's castle with him throwing one of his Piximps while he laughts at it. The male piximp asks his fellow piximps if they're tired of Balthazar and should turn against him. They are represented by one who says, "Are you crazy, chaw? He gives us the creeps, chaw," and another agrees with, "As long as I'm getting paid, I don't care, chaw." But the first piximp still insists to rebel, and he starts talking bad about him behind his back. His fellow piximps start to jitter in fear and try to warn him of their master's approach, but he says, "He is just a knuckle head for a wizard, chaw." Then he hears a voice shouting, "KNUCKLE HEAD FOR A WIZARD?!" He turns around and trembles in fear as Balthazar towers over him, having overheard everything he said. Then he says, "So, you want to defy me? Prepare for your punishment - YOU'RE FIRED!!" and throws him out of the castle. After a rough crash landing, the piximp gets up and says, "Okay, chaw, I don't need you anyway! Chaw, I'm going to work for someone nice, chaw." He walks away. Meanwhile Fooly is walking through the Smurf Forest fooling around as usual until he finds the piximp and asks, "Hey, strange-looking pixie, what are you doing here?" The piximp answers, " I'm a Piximp and I'm trying to find work, chaw." Fooly replies, "Okay, Chaw guy, I know someone who would accept you for work." The piximp asks who this someone is, and he is told, "Red Smurf," which confuses him somewhat. He leads the Piximp to the village where Joey is having a friendly talk with Grandpa and Papa Smurf until Fooly appears and introduces him to them. Papa Smurf, having never seen this kind of creature before, asks for his name. The piximp introduces himself by doing his signature pirouette spin and says, "I'm a Piximp with no name, chaw. Nice to meet you, chaw." Joey then recognizes the piximp and tells Papa that he works for Balthazar, but the piximp says that he no longer works for him and explains to the Smurfs that he got tired and was tossed out the castle. He asks Papa Smurf if he can work for him and the other Smurfs. Papa isn't too sure about letting a creature who previously worked for Balthazar stay in the village - not until he proves that he is worthy. The piximp starts by doing good deeds for others; he waters Smurfette's flowers, helps Painter carry his paint buckets, assists Handy with his inventions, and more. Three hours later, the Piximp goes into the woods to gather Smurfberries with Hefty, Greedy, Joey, and Vanity. As they work, Azrael sneaks up on them and pounces. Joey attempts to drive him away and hits him in the face with his Sword Tornado, and then the Piximp throws a bomb at the cat which renders him unconscious. Back in the Village, Papa Smurf is proud of the Piximp for saving his little Smurfs, so he decides that he can stay with them. The Piximp does a pirouette spin with joy, and the episode ends with him breaking the fourth wall by saying, "I guess this means now I'm a main character, chaw!" Continuation *'Episode 4' -- "Balthazar's Quest" *'Episode 6' -- "Tripped Up" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles